


Unrequited Love (Brewie Karina Smirnoff Story)

by BrewieForEver, Multifandomwriter775



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Brewie - Freeform, Dogs, Drag, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, In Love, M/M, Multi, Romace, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrewieForEver/pseuds/BrewieForEver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomwriter775/pseuds/Multifandomwriter775
Summary: Stewie the new star of "The American Jolly Farm" finds Brian alone at a bar, but Stewie is a master of disguise and decides to take advantage of this fact, so he can finally have Brian to himself. Rated M for smut and hot stuff!
Relationships: Brewie, Brian Griffin & Stewie Griffin, Brian Griffin/Stewie Griffin
Kudos: 9





	Unrequited Love (Brewie Karina Smirnoff Story)

**Author's Note:**

> This amazing story has two writers! We hope you all like it and there will be a chapter 2 coming soon!

**_Unrequited Love_ **

**Chapter 1**

_ Brian was on his second, third drink? He’d honestly lost count, he wasn’t so drunk that he was slurring his words, but he was drunk enough for his decision making to be impaired. He was about to get up and leave, but stopped when he saw the cutest woman he’d ever seen wander towards him. His eyes widened when he saw how stunning she was. _

_ Karina or ... Stewie, wondered over to Brian, he knew that he would be here, drunk and miserable in need of someone to accompany him. Stewie was planning on using this outfit to become the star of Jolly Farms but once he spotted Brian all alone, helpless and drunk he thought maybe telling him could wait? Besides he needed to practice his acting skills, perhaps he could practice on Brian, the lab hasn't seemed to notice so far. The blonde lady walks over and stares at the spot beside Brian. _

"Sir... I'm awfully sorry to bother you... but may I sit by you? I saw you the moment I walked in... and I couldn't help wonder what mysterious ways you go sir... you seem so~ interesting"  _ Karina purrs. _

“Well of course, it would be my pleasure!”  _ Brian chuckled, moving over in his booth. _

"You've been drinking an awful lot? Mind if I have a drink with you sir? i'd be curious to see where it leads us~"  _ Stewie giggles softly. _

"I'm Karina... Karina Smirnoff." ‘ _ She’ gave Brian her hand. _

“Brian...Brian Steel,”

_ Brian began kissing ‘her’ hand. _

_ Stewie giggles and blushes brightly, he wishes Brian was like this with him... it made him feel so ... comfortable, although Brian would never be that way if he knew that it was Stewie here with him tonight, it's sad but true. The young boy had been trying for years to get with Brian, all the adventures and moments they had, yet Brian still refused to accept his love.  _

...

"You're such a gentleman Brian~"

“Man your accent sounds sexy,”  _ Brian spoke in his deep baritone voice. _

_ Stewie's heart was racing... Why hasn't Brian ever said that about his accent before?! _

_ 'she' sighs _

"It's been hard for me lately... I just got out of a toxic relationship if I'm honest... I came here tonight to find myself someone... older than my last boyfriend, someone gentle but also experienced~"  _ Karina purrs _

“Well I assure you that I’m very experienced,”  _ Brian chuckled, staring at ‘her’. _

_ ‘She’ places her small hands against Brian's chest... ‘She’ was surprised Brian didn't even ask her age... _

"Mm... I can tell ~"

_ Brian let out a soft moan. _

“You know, since I’m such a gentleman I could show you all the points of interest in this town... there’s one right below the table,”  _ Brian smirked, moving his eyes downward. _

_ Stewie's face went bright, he laughs nervously and looks down - Brian had an erection, good god already?! ... Unlike Peter who apparently takes forever to get one according to Lois, Stewie smiles. _

"You're very ... bold!"

“Well, when you’re lifespan’s thirteen years, you’ve got to be direct,”  _ Brian chuckled. _

"Well... lucky for you I like bold men~ and i like men who..."  _ Stewie scoots closer. _

"...get attracted to a woman so easily ~"  _ Stewie adverts his eyes down, he was talking about Brain’s little christmas light down there. _

“How could I not be attracted to a stunning creature such as yourself,”  _ Brian smiled, grabbing her hand. _

_ He began kissing ‘her’ hand again. _

_ Stewie's heart was racing so quickly he was shaking a tad, he watched Brian kiss his hand ... like he was a princess, showing him all the attention and love, it made stewie feel amazing... he whines and smiles. _

"My word Brian, you sure do like jumping into things quickly, are you like this with every girl you meet? I assume …”  _ Even when Stewie is acting as a new character he has the same sass he always gives Brian. _

_ Brian’s smile downturned slightly, but he said nothing, continuing to kiss ‘her’ hand. _

"No answer huh? ... heh~ so it's true? You act like this with every girl you meet."  _ Stewie wanted to call him out for the truth, Stewie knows Brian all too well, If Brian won’t listen to him when he is himself, then maybe he will realize what a scumbag he is being through the words of a hot young girl. _

"I'm bold too, bold moves as in... I'm not afraid to speak the truth ~ but, ... you're so charming, and I've been missing a man's touch long these many months..."

“And I’ve been missing a woman’s,”  _ Brian smiled seductively, before moving ‘her’ hand underneath the table, closer to his cock. _

_ Stewie was screaming inside... he knew how wrong this was but... he has wanted this all his life... Stewie bites his lip and breathes steadily, his eyes lower and he smirks, allowing Brian to lower his hand. Stewie knew if Brian ever found out it was him, he wouldn’t be happy! He wasn’t sure why he didn’t just speak the truth before it was too late, it was like this feeling in his stomach that was more powerful than his stable mind that caused him to continue with this horrible lie... _

_ Brian placed ‘her’ hand on his cock and he moaned the second ‘her’ hand made contact with it. _

“So, a pretty nice point of interest huh?”  _ Brian smirked. _

_ Karina rubs it... feeling it, touching the tip he wanted to see Brian shiver and moan.. _

"Ahh~ yes obviously, amazing..." ‘s _ he’ winks. Stewie has always wanted to do something like this with Brian, he would get jealous when the dog would talk about all the girls he had been with… it wasn’t fair! Stewie loves Brian! He has been here waiting all along… but the unrequited love stopped them from going any further, but now? Now he has a way... _

_ Brian moaned very loud, to the point where a few heads turned, his body shivering. _

_ Karina quickly leaned in placing her lips against Brian's to shut him up, Stewie wanted no attention drawn to them this was already not okay , if anyone found out he was Stewie... Brian would be in trouble.. Stewie pulls back and smirks. _

"...You're a horny bastard aren't you? I like when men are older.... experienced and ... horny ~"  _ It's bad that Brian hasn't asked ‘her’ age yet, clearly ‘she's’ young. _

“Before we continue, you are at least eighteen right?”  _ Brian chuckled nervously, staring at ‘her’. _

_ Karina shrugs _

"Well... how old do you think I am~?"  _ ‘She’ flutters ‘her’ eyes up and down... the hand gently places itself against Brian's thigh again, ‘she’ rubs it back and forth, Stewie knew he could distract Brian with this. _

_ Brian gets completely lost in pleasure and bliss, he moans even louder than before, causing the bartender to walk up to them. _

“Ma’am if you can’t control your dog, I’m going to have to ask you to leave,”

_ Karina removes the hand, ‘she’ smiles innocently.  _

"Of course sir.."

_ ‘She’ grabs Brian's collar. _

"You heard the bartender you have to be quiet... so? Why don't we go to the hotel across the road hmm?"

_ Brian just smirked as he grabbed ‘her’ by the hand and ran out of the bar, flipping everyone off as he left. _

_ Stewie couldn't believe what was happening right now... this couldn't be happening... !! He was going to a hotel alone with Brian, two of them together... close... and Brian has no clue who he is! That's the best part... but also the worst, Brian isn't going to like this when Stewie finally tells him, or does he have to tell him? Could Stewie possibly keep it a secret long enough to have sex with him? It was worth the try.  _

_ Brian rushed across the road into the hotel, still gripping Karina’s hand. _

“Give us any room you have!”  _ Brian laughed, staring at the hotel clerk. _

_ Brian threw some money at the man and he gave Brian a hotel key. _

_ Karina laughs and wraps ‘her’ arms around Brian. _

"You're a bit drunk aren't you ~ makes this even more fun~" _ ‘she nibbles on his ear. _

_ Brian shivers feeling Karina nibble his ear, he says nothing, just continuing to run up the stairs. He quickly finds their room and unlocks it, before heading in and closing the door. _

“So, how do you want to do this?”  _ Brian chuckled seductively, pinning Karina against the wall. _

_ Stewie squeals and stares into Brian's eyes looking for lust, he moans wanting Brian so bad, he felt helpless being pinned by Brian, his paws so large and strong… It made Stewie’s heart race, being this close to Bri. _

"T-this may sound weird but... have you ever done someone up the ass ? I've always wanted to see how it feels..."  _ clearly he couldn't do it the other way now could he? _

“I’ll show you how it feels,” _ Brian smirked, gripping her ass and pulling down ‘her’ tights. _

_ Stewie squeaks loudly and turns around, he places his hands against the wall. _

"Don't pull my tights down all the way... no need~ ... first let me get your cock wet~" 

_ Karina leans down and licks the tip. _

_ Brian’s whole body shivers and he moans the loudest he had. _

“K-Karina,”  _ Brian moaned, throwing his head back. _

_ Stewie wished that Brian would moan  _ **_his_ ** _ actual name…  _

_ Stewie sat him down on the bed, he sat against the floor, massaging his thighs inwards... Stewie opens his mouth and pushes his mouth against his cock. He couldn't believe he got away with not giving his age... Although who knows Brian may ask, then again, Stewie has seen him ignore age before... _

“H-holy f-fuck,”  _ Brian moaned even louder than before, closing his eyes. _

_ He sucks it so hard, he jerks off what wouldn't fit in his mouth, Stewie then pulls back, saliva dripping off, he spits on the cock and rubs it in. _

"Fuck me~ you stay there all erected and I'll slide on ~ okayyy?"  _ Stewie giggles. _

_ Brian tried to speak, but found he couldn’t find any words, so he instead just nodded his head vigorously, grinning. _

_ Karina smiles happily, lifts herself up and pushes her ass on Brian's cock, it slides up... Karina moved onto the bed body down ready for Brian to fuck ‘her’ so hard! _

_ Brian started sliding his length inside ‘her’ ass up to the knot, he then pulled out. _

_ He started sliding his length in again and out, he did this for a while, gradually picking up speed, until he was pounding relentlessly into Karina. _

_ Stewie moans in the sexy soft accent as much as he could, but he was struggling to keep in moans, Stewie was afraid he may slip up and use his own voice, or accidentally say something that would lead Brian to believe he isn’t the young girl he claimed to be. _

"Ahh~ fuck! Fucccck,"

_ Brian just smirked, continuing to hump ‘her’, hard. _

“Does that feel good?”

_ It was of course a rhetorical question, he already knew the answer. _ _  
  
_

"Ahh yes~aaaah~ Bri~! yes, yes ! Ohhh... It does! It does Brian~”  _ Stewie had been so caught up in pleasure, he hadn’t realized he let the cute nickname he calls Brian slip out.  _

_ ‘Wait... did she just call me Bri? There’s only one person who does that…’ Brian thought.  _

_ ‘Shit! Stewie!’ _

_ Brian jumped backward, yelping. _

_ Stewie whined when Brian moved back... he adjusted the glasses on his face and gulped... shit, he was so caught up he didn't realise he even said Bri! _

"W-what's wrong?!"  _ He cried. _

"Wha-what's wrong, what's wrong?!" _ Brian shouted. _

"You know exactly what's wrong STEWIE!" _ Brian growled. _

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" _ Brian cried. _

_ Brian climbed off the bed, heading for the door. _

_ Stewie gulps. _

"Shit.." _ he mutters. _

_... _

"Heh.. heh...heh heh who’s stewie?" 

_ ‘Too late for that now.’ _

"I thought he was my friend, but I guess I was wrong..."

_ Brian walked over to the door, reaching for the knob. _

_ Stewie ran after Brian and quickly grabbed his hand. _

"Bri... I wouldn't do that if I were you, ... the night has already gone so far... and if you want to keep what happened here between just us two, I think you should stay."  _ Stewie was going to blackmail Brian to stay, he couldn’t lose him! _

"Are you blackmailing me, for doing the right thing?!” Brian snapped.

"You're such a selfish bastard!" Brian exclaimed.

_ Brian yanked his hand away from Stewie's. _

_ Stewie grabs Brian's hand again.  _

"Leave. I dare you, nobody will believe you ... I'll call Lois and tell her what you did to me~ it's not the right thing Bri, you know why?! You didn't even get a solid answer on how old I am, you just went off with me, makes me think how many girls you've taken advantage of! So either you come back and get your ass back down on that bed, or I'm telling Lois."

"You're a sick fuck!"  _ Brian yelled. _

_ Brian walked away from the door and towards the bed, yanking his hand away from Stewie's. _

_ Stewie smiled. _

"Good."

...

"Brian I promise you, I wasn't going to go this far, but after I touched your uh... I was afraid to say anything so I went along with it! ... you really get erect quickly, I'm a guy dressed up as a girl and you were horny as fuck! Hehe."  _ Stewie was taking the situation quite lightly, he thought it was honestly quite funny. _

"This isn't funny Stewie! You're an infant, I'm a grown man!" Brian snapped.

"I thought you were a woman, otherwise I would've never had sex with you!" Brian groaned.

"Well when I was a hot young sexy thing, age didn't matter! You didn't bother even asking for half the time! Come on Brian! Look at yourself, I bet you've done it with so many underage girls."  _ Stewie rolls his eyes. _

"T-That's not true!" Brian stuttered.

_ Brian looked up and saw a camera in his hotel room. _

"Ha! Now there will be proof that you lied and that you're a sick bastard!" Brian smiled smugly.

"Don't stress I can easily hack the system, also this doesn't have sound, it's illegal for hotel rooms to have sound and either way they will still look at it as if you took advantage of me because I'm a child."  _ Stewie snaps back. _

"T-this isn't happening, it's s-some sick nightmare,"  _ Brian muttered, closing his eyes. _

_ Stewie hums and places a small bug device that turns off the camera. _

"Also you do so. I remember looking back at the footage from the time machine’s camera and you were fucking with a fifteen year old so cut the shit!"

"She said she was eighteen!"  _ Brian cried. _

"When she said she was fifteen you still happily continued ~"  _ Stewie growled. _

"Oh please Brian I know you like the back of my hand"  _ Stewie rolled his eyes. _

"Also I'm obviously young... very young, although you still took me to bed, well done."  _ Stewie smirked. _

"I thought you were just short!"  _ Brian groaned. _

"Right, short with not a single wrinkle , I looked at least 14 with the makeup on, still bad enough."  _ Stewie scoffed. _

"Fuck it, I-I'm not going to jail, I'm gonna kill myself..."  _ Brian muttered hoping the boy didn't hear, but he of course did. _

_ Brian walked towards the window and looked down. _

"Can you fucking relax I'm not telling anyone-"  _ He grabs Brian's hand and yanks him back. _

"Killing yourself? You try this again? Not every bad thing you do will be solved by killing yourself, do you really want to die with a bad conscience? And go down in history for what you did? Now Brian just relax"  _ Stewie was quite strong. He shoves Brian onto the bed and pins him down. _

_ Brian just gulps as he lands on the bed, he tries to get up, but is unable to. _

"S-Stewie l-let me go!"

"No way man!" 

..

"Look we both fucked up, I can accept on my behalf I ended up going far and probably would have gone further... but I honestly don't believe you thought I was 18 because you asked me but then pushed it away, I feel like you knew... I'm not judging you, since damn, Bri that was amazing ~" Stewie whined.

"I guess that was kind of amazing,"  _ Brian thought out loud. _

_ He realized his mistake too late, gasping. _

"S-Stewie I-I didn't, u-uhm,"

"Oooh~! Ah! See~? I'm amazing ... and you know it."  _ Stewie climbs on top of Brian and touches his cheek. _

"Oh Bri~ don't you love being close to me? The times we've kissed... and done other things... ahh~ when you licked my ass I felt so much pleasure from you..." 

..

_ Stewie lowers his small hand. _

"The cameras seem to be out now"

_ Stewie hums looking up at it. _

"And whatever they did see we can threaten them for having child pornography - I mean... It's also illegal to have a camera in the bedroom without informing the customer so if they want anything against us we have just as much against them..."

_ Stewie wraps his hand around Brian’s cock, it was begging for attention. _

"Mm... I bet you thought I was the best god damn cock sucker you've ever seen? Being an overly gay young boy paid off huh?"

"S-Stewie this is w-wrong,"  _ Brian tried to get up again, but was stopped by Stewie. _

_ Stewie massages Brian's cock with a wide smirk. _

"You know you want this... want me, you could simply lie to Lois,,, come on buddy~ you have me as a best friend do you really think i'll let them find out? i'll just use my memory erasing technology.."

_ Brian moaned, his head rolling back, his whole body shivering. _

"S-Stewie I-I,"

"There we go~ good boy."  _ Stewie leans in and kisses Brian's neck, he bites through the fur.  _

"mmm.."

_ His hand starts jerking off Brian's cock. _

"Oooooohhh god Stewie, you h-have no idea h-how long I've w-wanted this,"

_ Brian moaned even louder than before, overcome by pure pleasure, ignoring how wrong this is. _

_ Stewie smirks widely. _

"You bet your ass you've wanted this. wanted me... so bad."  _ He leans in and kisses Brian's lips. _

_ Brian kisses back with so much passion, years of lust and desire all leading to this moment. _

_ Stewie has always wanted this moment, he wants to moan and groan and let all his feelings out. _

"Bri~ touch me, with those large, strong... masucliant hands..."

_ Brian happily obliges, pulling off the boy's skirt and begins massaging and rubbing his back. With his other hand he pulls off the boy's tights, and grabs an ass cheek. He begins massaging the ass cheek, while simultaneously massaging his back. _

_ Stewie was in love with every small touch Brian gave him, he moaned... he hadn't realised his hand was going so fast out of nervousness, he was going so quick on Brian's cock. _

"F-fuck... fuck Bri~!!"

_ Brian let out a loud moan at hearing his partner say his name and the fact that he was now jerking Brian off so hard now. _

"Oooooohhhh Stewie!"

_ He brought his lips to Stewie's and began kissing passionately. He squeezed the boy's asscheek, hard, causing him to moan and allowing Brian to slip in his tongue, exploring the depths of his lover's mouth. _

"Mmmh~!"

_ Stewie closes his eyes and kisses Brian back trying to keep up with him, Stewie didn't lie, he isn't experienced with this, he was struggling to catch his breath, he moans and squeaks feeling Brian feel the inside of his mouth, he has always wanted this... he moves back and leans into Brian's ear. _

"ahh~! Brian~! Remember when I put my hand in your mouth and told you you'd make a great lover someday~? well, today... ah~! is ... is that day... heh~ did you know I licked my hand after that... I sucked all the saliva I got from your mouth into my mouth and now I'm here kissing you for real and it's amazing..."

_ Brian continued to make out ferociously with the boy, he flung off his wig and glasses and rolled over on top of Stewie, smirking. He then lightly licked the boy's tip. _

_ Stewie moans, his body shivering as he felt Brian lick the tip of his penis. _

"F-f-fuck... Brian what do you do to me? You send butterflies into my stomach... ahhh~ I want to taste you.. Mmhmm"

"I could send something else to your stomach,"  _ Brian winked. _

_ Stewie whines and pulls Brian in by his collar. _

"DO IT TO ME DOG."  _ He orders. _

_ Brian leaned in towards Stewie, kissing him passionately, before pulling away and lowering his cock towards Stewie’s mouth, he looked at the boy making sure he wanted this. _

_ Stewie desperately stared into his eyes, they were glowing, burning with desire like a fire, he wanted this so bad. _

_ Brian saw that the boy wanted this, so he slowly slid his cock towards his lover's mouth. _

_ Stewie reached both his hands to Brain's cock and grabbed it, he opened his mouth as wide as he could as he pulled the cock back and forth in his mouth. _

_ Brian moaned and shivered as he felt the boy engorge his length. _

_ Stewie shifts, pinning Brian down, his hands tightly grip Brian's thighs, pushing them open wide, Stewie moves up the length and his eyes flutter open with lust. _

"Briaaan~ can you pet my head as I do this for you~?" _ Reverse play, let Stewie be the dog. _

"S-sure thing kid," _ Brian smiles as he begins petting Stewie's head, as if he were a dog. _

"W-who's a good b-boy?"

_ Stewie purrs happily as he lowers his head back down, you could hear happy chirps from him as he sucked quicker, being called a good boy was really effective, no wonder Brian loves it so much! Stewie adored knowing that he was pleasing Brian, that he was being a good boy, doing everything Brian says... he loves Brian and would do anything to please him, he lives for making Brian proud. _

_ Brian moaned so loud, that if they weren't in a hotel room, you could hear it from down the street. _

"Y-you're such a g-good b-boy,"

_ Stewie moaned while his mouth covered Brian's cock, his stomach was fluttering inside, he wanted the taste of Brian badly, Stewie grabs Brian's balls and massages them while still sucking him off. _

"F-fuck y-you're the goodest boy ever!" _ Brian moaned, as he began petting Stewie's head even more. _

_ Stewie chokes just from hearing what Brian said, he moves his mouth back and stares up at Brian with a dead glare. _

"'Goodest' Isn't a word Bri, Don't kill the mood with your bad english... and you call yourself a writer"  _ Stewie scoffs but leans back into Brian's cock. _

“G-god you're such a l-little prick,”  _ Brian growled, continuing to pet the boy, slower and more teasingly. _

_ Stewie sticks a thumbs up; just a small way to show Brian that he was correct on that statement. The boy leans back, he takes a breath, this was hard for him, he was inexperienced. _

_ "I'm your little prick~" He winks. _

"D-damn right y-you are, I'd kill s-someone if they flirted with y-you," _ Brian smirked, as he began rubbing Stewie's head even slower. _

_ Stewie moaned. _

"Oh Bri~! You don't understand how much those words turn me on~!"

"N-now get back t-to your task a-at hand if y-you want m-me to c-continue petting you,"  _ Brian smiled seductively, as he temporarily stopped petting Stewie. _

_ Stewie licks his lips and nods his head _

"My pleasure ... daddy~"  _ *Stewie smirks, he knew that Brian would feel something from that word. Stewie leans back in and puts Brian's length in his mouth. _

_ After hearing Stewie say those words, Brian felt himself get incredibly close to his climax, lots of precum leaking from his tip. He resumed rubbing Stewie's head, almost as if he was massaging the boy's scalp. _

_ Stewie moans while he goes quicker on Brian’s throbbing erection, bopping faster up and down, sucking all the precum that was dripping out. _

"S-Stewie I-I'm so c-close," _ Brian moaned, as he felt the boy go faster on his cock. _

_ Stewie moans hearing that, he wanted the taste of Brian inside of him... his eyes were closed tightly, he goes quicker and quicker. _

"S-Stewie I-I-,"  _ Brian moaned, before climaxing. _

_ Brian erupted violently inside the boy's mouth, wave after wave of cum spewing out of him like a firehose. He threw his head back, closing his eyes. _

_ Stewie chokes... cum dripping down the side of Brian's cock while the rest shot into Stewie's throat. Stewie pulled back and upon opening his mouth the sticky cum dripped off his tongue, and down the corner of his lip. the boy whines and gulps attempting to get the cum down. _

"f-fuck Brian!" _ He chokes a little, he closes his eyes and takes in the exotic flavour, sticky... warm... _

"I must've done good~!"

"Y-you did better t-than good k-kid, you did a-amazing!"  _ Brian chuckled, before collapsing on the bed, wrapping his arms around his lover, pulling him down with him. _

_ Stewie squeals and falls backwards into Brian's warm comforting arms, Stewie let out a gentle purr. _

"Better than any girl you've fucked?" _ Stewie asked with a large smile, he hoped it was true. _

"W-way better," _ Brian grinned, as he placed a gentle kiss on his lover's lips. _

"I'm too exhausted to get up, you wanna just cuddle?"

"Damn right I'm better."  _ Stewie kisses back happily. the young boy closes his eyes and leans his head against Brian's chest. _

"We will need to be home soon..."  _ Stewie pouts _ .

"We can just spend the night here, and then we'll leave in the morning before anyone wakes up,"  _ Brian smiled, looking over at the boy. _

"Besides it's not like anyone will suspect anything, they'll just assume I took you to a movie or something,"

_ Stewie smiles and nods. _

"Yeah, You're right!"  _ Stewie rubs his chest softly. _

_ Brian placed a final kiss on his lover's lips before closing his eyes. _

"I love you Stewie,"

_ Stewie has never been so happy in his life. _

"I love you too... so much."  
  
end chapter one.  
  
  
**Brian Written by BrewieForEver**  
**Stewie Written by Multifandomwriter775**


End file.
